This invention pertains to torque limiting controls for a plurality of variable displacement hydraulic pumps. The sum of the torques required by said pumps is determined by sensing the sum of the pressures generated by both pumps. The strokes of the hydraulic pumps are reduced when the sum of the pressures exceeds a predetermined value for a predetermined displacement of the pumps. Such a torque limiting control is of particular utility wherein large volumes of oil are supplied to reduce cycle time for operations performed by fluid operated motors but it is not practical to supply enough power to keep this flow at high pressure. By the control disclosed herein, high pressure can be developed at lower flows reducing the power required to drive the pumps and with the reduction in flow of the pumps occurring as the sum of the pump loads equals the power available for driving the pumps.